This study will compare the efficacy of banked platelet transfusion units (5-7 days) as compared with freshly processed units (48 hours in the therapy of neonatal thrombocytryopenia). Platelet survival will be estimated by serial peripheral platelet counts obtained after clinically ordered platelet transfusions.